Dragon's Gate
by okamistar
Summary: Story takes place after millennium is destroyed and a new deadlyer threat is coming to london. With the help of it's new recruites will hellsing and the Iscariot surive this new threat? srry i suck at summeries and i've added my own twist wit dis fanfic


**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Hellsing Kouta Hirano owns Hellsing I only own my own characters please no flaming or flagging.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>New enemy<strong>_

"So do you think that the major has said anything yet?" a young womanof twenty-three years, five feet nine inches tall with clouded sapphire eyes and firelight topaz hair that is kept in a braided bun asks her twin as they walk the hall of the Vatican to the room the major is held in for questioning.

"No he has yet to reveal anything that we don't already know Moenokori" the other women who is also five feet and nine inches tall with onyx pearl middle back length replies to her twin.

''I see but we already know that he kidnaped our little sister because each of us have unique blood, but why did he take Tsukiakari instead of one of us Fubuki? That's what I don't get why go after her" Moenokori questions her twin

"That is a good point, and I understand where you're coming from I think aside from the Iscariot millennium had someone else funding them;' and that there the ones who are after our little sister. I also think they're the ones we need to focus on after all we only joined the Iscariot to gain all and any information that they have. That and they need us for our family wealth and the connections our families have with forgein nations and the information that they hold" Fubuki says answering Moenokori

"Yes true enough, but still I don't like the fact that our younger is in the compounds of the Hellsing mannor with monster of a guard dog" Moenokori complains as they make it closer to the chamber where Father Anderson is with the Major.

_**Hellsing manor (Tsukiakari's pov)**_

"Tell me Walter have our guests woken up yet?" Sir Integra asks reviewing and signing documents on her desk lighting a cigar as a man in a butlers outfit set's a cup of Camilla tea on her desk.

"Yes our three guests have awoken; they were in the process of readying themselves to meet you sir Integra when I brought them their breakfast this morning. They should be ready to meet you by now sir Integra shall I go get them now?" Walter answers

"Yes bring them to me now Walter" sir Integra demands looking over the information they have on the three new members, as Walter leaves her office and walks down the hall and knocks on the door.

"come on in Walter" I say standing up with geji and Midao standing next to me in their white tiger forms as Walter open the door to the room the three of us were giving last night after Walter helped me escape from the ship as it was blown to bits.

"Sir Integra will see you three now, follow me" Walter states as he leads the three of us down the hall and into sir hellsings office.

"I take it you know why you're here?" Sir Integra questions us looking straight at us from here paper work with deep blue eyes "you girl where are you two companions you came here with last night?"

"There here with us sir hellsing, they're standing next to me in their tiger forms" I reply slightly bowing to the long blonde haired women in a green suite that complements her ivory white skin "And yes we have some clue you want answers on what millennium was up to"

"Yes that is correct" Integra states lighting up a cigar

"Well as you have suspected millennium was being funded by not only the Vatican but another organization, unfortunately we don't know the name of this organization. The only thing we do know is that it is made up of very powerful influential people around the world" Geji answers while still in his white tiger form placing a stunned look on sir Integra's face, the cigar she was smoking dropping from her mouth as genji chuckles a bit.

"But we can tell you about the experimentations that the other organization was funding millennium for" Midao adds

"Really please do tell" a man dressed six foot eight dressed in a garnet blood red trench coat orange flamed round shades darkly chimes walking in through the wall standing behind sir Integra hellsing

_**Alucard's pov**_

"So you're the one major declared war on the hellsings organizations pet Alucard" the one called Midao says shifting from a white tiger to a six foot four man with snow white shoulder length hair; dressed in blue silk velvet shirt black leather pants shit kicker combat boots looking to be somewhere in his early to his mid-twenties early thirtys says with a smirk on his face.

"So what if I am what is it to you" I question smirking back

"Human genetic experimentations is what the group the other group aside from the Vatican that was backing millennium was doing up on the major's war ship, combining animal DNA with that of humans DNA, and not just normal blooded type humans but humans with rare blood types such as myself geji and midao" the girl iiris green blue eyes, and with abyss black and amethyst streaks in her hair which was kept in a neat braided bun with an amethyst bang covering her right eye speaks getting all of our attention. "That's what I heard the major talking with, and from what it sounded like it was a reppresentative form this mystery organization, I can't tell you any more cause I lost consciousness" The girl states

"She's most of the people that expiremented on some died on the operatation table; while others died as they called it during their transtion period. Those of us that survived were expiremented on more" the one called genji states

"Well now that's very interesting" I say as a smirk graces my face

* * *

><p>please rate and no flames please<p> 


End file.
